


Quiet Times

by angelskuuipo



Series: There's blue ships and red ships, but there's no ship like friendship [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Early Work, Episode: s03e06 The Studio Job, Friendship, GFY, Gen, Gift Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the quiet times that make it all worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



> Written for the uber-fabulous [](http://dragonydreams.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonydreams**](http://dragonydreams.livejournal.com/)’ birthday. I hope you like this, sweetie! I’m sorry it’s a day late. I hope you had a splendid day! She wanted some Eliot or Lindsey in honor of the release of Christian Kane’s first video and single [The House Rules](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ag-v3qrJHG0). Lyrics are from that song. Thanks be to [](http://snogged.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://snogged.livejournal.com/)**snogged** for the beta.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eliot was tired. Hell, they all were. This last job had been a bitch, but they were one step closer to Damien Moreau and that was a good thing in a kinda-sorta-maybe way. He still thought the whole venture was a suicide run, but he could tell that Nate was scared by whatever the Italian was holding over him. So he’d go along and keep everyone safe for as long as possible. That’s what he did.

Eliot closed his eyes, sprawled in the corner of the couch, and leaned his head against the back. The sounds of the team washed over him and he let himself drift. He wouldn’t sleep- he was way too wired for that- but he could rest for a few minutes. Hardison was at the kitchen table playing something Eliot would rather not know about, but would probably hear about regardless. Nate and Sophie were over at the desk talking quietly. And Parker, well, Parker was sneaking up on him.

Something soft brushed his nose and he twitched it to get it off. It came back and he twitched his nose again. He heard Parker giggle almost silently and forced himself not to react. When whatever she was playing with brushed his nose a third time Eliot struck, wrapping his hand around her wrist and tumbling her over the back of the couch and into his lap. She landed with a startled oof and he opened his eyes to see her staring him with a mischievous smile on her face, but a slightly wary look in her eye; like she wasn’t sure how he was going to react. On the one hand, he was glad she still had some sense where he was concerned, but on the other he was glad to see that she was feeling playful again. She’d been a little too serious lately.

“There some reason you won’t let me sleep, Parker?” He growled out the question, but anyone who knew him could tell it was lacking his usual level of annoyance.

She pursed her lips as she studied his face and decided that he would let her play. She started to say something, but yawned instead. She looked so surprised that Eliot chuckled. Parker blinked at him. “I’m tired,” she said, puzzlement coloring her voice.

Eliot brushed her hair from her face and nodded. “Yeah, me too.”

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. The position was a little awkward, so Eliot repositioned her so they’d both be more comfortable. “Sing to me?” she asked.

He shook his head in fond exasperation. The team as a whole had been trying to get him to sing again after Memphis and he’d always refused. He couldn’t refuse now; not when Parker was curled up so trustingly in his arms. “Alright,” he murmured.

Eliot thought for minute then decided on a song. It wasn’t a standard lullaby at all, but the lyrics seemed appropriate. He started to softly sing, “ _So you’re tired and you’re beat and you worked all week and you need a place you can let it go_ …”

Parker was asleep before he got to the first chorus and Eliot noticed he was the center of attention. He glared at the other three while he finished the song and they just smiled. He grudgingly returned it as they went back to what they were doing before. As much as he enjoyed the chase it was the quiet times like this that made it all worth it.

-30-


End file.
